


Us

by Legend4eva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend4eva/pseuds/Legend4eva





	1. Can’t lose you

It's 12 am, and Rip is really tired and hungry. “Honey, I’m home” Rip says as soon as he enters their loft. “Honey?” He says again, as he puts his bag down on the counter. “Sara?” He repeats as he makes his way to their bedroom. He sees her body. She had been stabbed and bleeding for who knows how long. “Sara!” He yells and runs over to her. “Sara! Sara, please…” He says taking her face in his hands “Sara, no, no, no! Please, wake up!” He continues speaking as tears spring out of his eyes. He gets up and immediately called an ambulance.

~~

Darhk’s using his magic to choke Sara. “You can’t beat me Miss Lance” He says. “I can, but I won’t because he will” She manages to say as the Green Arrow emerges. “Let her go!” He says. “Oh! Mr. Queen. It’s going to be à delight to kill you.” He says. “Ollie, if I don’t make out of this alive. Please tell Rip, that I Love him.” She manages to squeeze out. “Tell him yourself.” He says before shooting an arrow at Darhk. He easily dodges it and throws Sara away. Oliver runs over to Sara “Hey, are you alright?” He asks her. “Yes.” She manages to say as she starts coughing. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He says helping her up as Spartan emerges. “Oh, Hello Mr. Diggle. How’s your son and wife?” He says with à torcherous glint in his eye. “Don't speak about them.” He says as he goes over to Sara and helps her get on the bike. “Bye, Miss Lance.” He says “Hopefully I get to kill you next time.” He says with à mischievous smile, and then starts fighting the Green Arrow. 

 

Sara enters the loft and puts her stuff down, and notices Damien Darhk sitting on the couch. “Hello Miss Lance” He says “Where's your boyfriend? I would love to kill him right about now.” “You won't have à chance!” She says as she drops her stuff off and runs at him, striking him right in the face. “Ouch, that was cold.” He says, wiping the blood off his face. She is about to punch him again, but this time he uses his magic to stop her. She’s frozen and can’t move. He kicks her in the stomach and her head hits their bed and she starts bleeding. He walked over to her with à knife and stabbed her.

~~

Rip’s sitting outside the emergency room with his head down in his hands. Someone comes and pats him on the back and says “Rip?” He looks up and finds Barry looking at him, with à worried look ok on his face. “Are you ok?” Barry asks him. “I just…. I shouldn’t have allowed her to do this anymore.” He says as tears spring out of his eyes once again. “Hey, it’s not your fault man.” Barry says. “Yes…. Yes it is!” “No, it’s not. Darhk would’ve still tried to injure her, even if she wasn’t à vigilante.” Barry says taking à seat next to him and placing à hand on his back. “No, but if I was there, he could’ve taken me not her!” He says. “Rip, he would’ve taken both of you.” “I don’t care about that! It should’ve been me Barry…. it should’ve been me.” He says, and right after the doctor comes out. “Doctor, How is She? Is she gonna be alright?” Barry asks cause he knows Rip can’t control himself right now. “She’s going to be fine. It’s good that she got here on time. If you were even à minute late, we wouldn’t have been able to save her.” The doctor says. “Can we go see her?” Barry asks. “Yes, you may, but only two people at à time, because I know there will be more people coming.” The doctor replies. “Okay, Thank you doctor.” Barry replies with à small smile. “Hey, Rip” He says “C’mon, let’s go see her.” Rip gets up and they start making their way over to the room she’s being kept in. They enter the room and Sara says “Hey Guys.” “Hey, How are you doing?” Barry asks her. “I’m okay.” She says smiling at him. “Okay, good. Just don’t ever do that again.” He says as he looks at her and smiles before looking between Rip and Sara and saying “I’ll be outside if you need me.” “Thanks, Barry” She replies as Barry leaves. Rip makes his way over to the bed and sits beside it. “Sara-” he tries to speak but is cut off by her finger on his lips. He looks at her with sympathy. “You don’t need to apologize, Rip” she says “this wasn’t your fault.”   
“No, Sara but if I was there you wouldn’t have been in this state” he says as she takes her finger off his lips. “You don’t know that!-” She says “-it could’ve been you here instead of me. And you know I can’t…” She trails off. He knows she’s not in good state right now so he doesn’t push. He just says “I love you. And I’m really glad you are still alive, Sara.” She gives him à calm, loving look and places à hand on his cheek. “I love you too.” She says and gives him an equally calm and loving smile. He smiles back and then kisses her gently. “You should get some rest.” He says. “Yes, I should.” She says “and you should go tell the others that I’m okay.” “Alright, I will do that.” He says “and you have to promise me you’re not going to do this… be this vigilante until you fully heal and recover.” “I… Okay.” She simply replies. “And even after you recover, we have to talk about this, and come up with à solution, in which you’re not going to get killed.” He says. “Ok… Fine” She replies. “Alright then, have à good rest, Sara.” He says. “Yes, I will. And babe you have to promise me that you’ll sleep too. And that you’re not gonna stay up all night worrying about me.” She says. “I’ll try my best.” He says sarcastically, and she outbursts with laughter.


	2. Secrets

Rip steps outside the room and looks up, then sees Oliver, Felicity, Quentin, John, Thea, Cisco, Ray, and surprisingly Ava. He didn’t think Ava would show up after her and Sara’s break up, taking how it ended. He knew that after Quentin found out about what happened, he would be there all the time. He knew that Oliver, Felicity, John and Thea would be there too, because they’re her family. Cisco being there was also reasonable since she had saved him that day.   
“How’s she doing?” Quentin asks awkwardly and suspiciously, breaking Rip’s train of thought. “She’s going to be fine.” He says “she’s sleeping.” “Can I go in?” Quentin asks, still suspicious that his baby girl is here because of this weird British man standing in front of him. “Yes, of course.” Rip says stepping aside as Quentin hurry’s inside, he’s getting à weird vibe from Quentin. The one that he usually gets from Mick Rory, who doesn’t like him very much. “Rip, are you ok?” Oliver asks breaking his thought process. “Yes, yes I’m fine.” Rip replies. “What did the doctor say?” Ava asks. “She said that she’s going to be fine, but it’s going to take her à lot of time to recover.” Barry replies knowing Rip doesn’t like to answer those kind of questions. And then suddenly Cisco and Barry’s phones start ringing. They both look at each other and then Rip. “What? Don’t look at me! The city needs you. Go!” Rip says. “Wait! What do you mean?” Ava asks surprised and confused. “Mr Allen if you don’t mind, may I?” Rip asks him and he nods back in return “What I mean is that” he steps closer to her and whispers “Barry Allen is the Flash and Cisco Ramon is Vibe.” “Oh!” She says stunned and looks over to Barry and Cisco who are giving her awkward smiles. “Ok, I think we should get going. Thanks Rip.” Barry says. “No, thank you for coming.” Rip replies, giving him à small smile and getting one in return. “Cisco can you breach us? I’m tired.” Barry asks. “Ugh, fine.” Cisco replies and puts on his vibe goggles. He opens à breach and the they both leave. As soon as they leave Quentin comes out of the room and pulls out his gun and holds sit to Rip’s head. Rip puts both his hands up in the air. “What did you do to her?” He asks roughly. “I didn’t do anything Mr Lance.” Rip replies calmly. “Hey, Quentin put the gun down.” Thea says. “No, not until I know who he really is.” Quentin says. “Quentin he didn’t do anything to her.” Oliver replies and Rip is starting to sweat à bit. “How can you say that!? You don’t know who he is!” Quentin replies not taking his eyes off Rip. “Quentin! It wasn’t him, it was Darhk!” Thea says. “No it wasn’t! There is no way he would’ve found out where my baby girl was.” Quentin replies his voice shaking. “Quentin-“ Oliver is about to reply but is cut off by Rip. “She lives with me. In our loft, here in Star City.” Rip says and Quentin presses the gun harder on Rip’s head. “Quentin, if Rip wasn’t who he says he is, he wouldn’t have called the ambulance when he did.” Oliver replies. “Don’t lie for him Oliver!” Quentin replies furious as he is. “I’m not lying Quentin! And where even did you get that gun from?” Oliver questioned him. “I… I had it.” Quentin replied knowing he shouldn’t have that gun. “As the Mayor of Star City, I am asking you to give me that gun.” Oliver says furiously because he knows Rip would never do anything like this to Sara, because of how much he loves her, and that he would never want to lose her, and mostly because Quentin has à gun, not to mention pointed at Rip. Quentin hesitates for à bit before taking the gun off Rip and handing it over to Oliver. “Thank you Mr Queen.” Rip says and nods, looking at him as he moves from being in front of Quentin and sits down on the bench. Felicity comes and sits beside him and gives him à comforting pat on the back. “Hey, are you ok?” She asks kindly. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you Ms Smoak.” He says and giving her à small smile, getting one in return. “You look like you could use some sleep.” Felicity says worryingly. “I know, but she needs me here.” Rip says. “Ok, but I’m sure she would’ve made you make à promise to her that you would sleep.” Felicity says giving him à mischievous smile. “How do you… Yes, fine you’re right.” Rip says surprised as he is. “Ok, then go home and get some rest.” Felicity says. “I’ll sleep, but I won’t go home.” He replies. “Ok.” Felicity replies keeping it straight and simple. “Thank you.” He says smiling at her. “You don’t have to thank me.” She says returning his smile. He slides down in his chair and rests his head on the back.


	3. Rehabilitation

The next morning Rip wakes up in the hospital. “Hey, Good Morning!” Comes Ray’s voice. “Good Morning Dr. Palmer.” He replies running à weary hand over his face. “I’m guessing everyone else went home?” He asks. “Umm… not everyone. Captain Lance is still here.” Ray answers him. “Right. Of course, I mean it’s his daughter, where else would he be?” Rip says and Quentin comes out of the door and gives him an angry look. Then says “she wants to see you.” “Ok, thank you Captain Lance.” Rip replies looking down at his shoes. He gets up and walks inside the room and closes the door. “Hey, Good Morning.” Sara says and he smiles and replies “Good Morning.” He walks over to her bed and sits beside her and takes her hand in his own. “How are you feeling?” He asks. “I’m ok. Better than yesterday.” She replies. “Ok, Good.” He replies. “Well, you look well rested. So I’m guessing you didn’t break the promise?” She asks him with à mischievous smile. “I would’ve, if Ms Smoak didn’t make me sleep.” He replies giving back the same mischievous grin. “Ok, that’s good.” She replies “but I heard what happened last night, between you and my father.” She continues. “About that” He says “he thought that I did something to you… that I stabbed you.” He continues. “I talked to to him this morning and told him how much I love you, and how much you love me. I told him that we live together. And…” Sara says but drifts off in the middle of the sentence. “And?” Rip asks wanting to know more. “And, well he’s not exactly happy with us dating and him not knowing.” She says giving him an apologetic look. “Understandable.” He says giving her the same apologetic look “if I had à daughter and she was dating someone and lived with someone without me knowing, I would be mad as well.” He continues. “Yes, but you wouldn’t go and threaten whoever she was dating, and especially won’t hold à gun at that person’s head.” She says à flicker of anger in her voice. “I… Sara, look I don’t blame him, he probably did it out of instinct.-” He starts to say but is cut off by Sara. “No Rip! He didn’t do it out of instinct. He perfectly knew whatever he’s doing was wrong and illegal.” She says angrier than before. “Hey, I’m still here aren’t I?” He says trying to calm her down. “Yes, you are but he shouldn’t have done that.” She says à little calmer now. “I… Sara look he was trying to protect you. You know I would’ve done that for you if anyone harmed you.” He says trying to convince her. “I… Yes I guess, but you wouldn’t have killed that person, you would’ve caught them and handed them over to the cops to deal with. I can’t believe my father almost killed you for me.” She says her voice shaking. He let’s go of her hand and places it on her cheek and cradles it. “He didn’t almost kill me.” He assures her before continuing “he tried to protect you, in à different way.” “When you put it that way it sounds almost better.” She says and smiles and they both lean in for à kiss. “Sara, now that, that is settled, i need to ask you something.” He says after they break apart for air. And she patiently waits for him to continue. “Sara Lance,-” he starts to say, but is cut off by someone opening the door. “Can I get à moment alone with Miss Lance, please?” The doctor asks from the door. “Yes, of course” Rip replies and then says to Sara “I promise we’ll continue this later.” He says and leaves the room. À little while later the doctor comes out and says to Rip “Miss Lance can go home but she still needs to rest à lot.” “I understand doctor, thank you so much.” Comes à reply from Rip. “No Problem, Mr Hunter.” She says and gives him à small yet sincere smile. “And by any chance would you know how long it will take for her to fully recover?” He asks before she can leave. “I am not fully sure yet, but I will estimate about 3-4 months.” The doctor replies “and she will have to come in for check up, once every two weeks.” The doctor continues. “Ok, thank you so much again Doctor, she wouldn’t have been here without you.” He says and shakes her hand. He leaves the hospital and goes to Big Belly Burger to get some food for himself, Sara and Captain Lance. He comes back with the food, and cracks open the door à little bit, just to see if he’s not disturbing anything. “Hey,” He says as he steps inside the room “I brought food.” He continues lifting up the bag à little bit ànd shaking it so she can see. “Hey, Oh my god Yes!I’m starving.” She says and sits up. “Where’s your father?” He asks as he takes their food out and places it on the table beside her bed. “Oh, he left.” She answers his question. “Oh, well then more for us!” He says giving her à loving smile before kissing her. She happily returns the kiss. “So, are you happy that you’re leaving?” He asks embracing her after they break apart. “Well, are you?” She asks him. “I don’t know, I think you should stay for à couple more days.” He says knowing exactly what she means. “Ok, well I mean you can also take care of me at home, can’t you?” She says straightening the lapels of his duster. “Of course, but they can take better care of you here.” He says. “You are all the care I need.” She says and moves à hand up to his cheek and cradles it. “Really?” He asks her. “Yes, really Rip.” She answers and kisses him passionately. He returns it with the same passion. “And by the way, what were you saying before we were interrupted?” She asks him, not her hands moving and draping around his shoulders. “We’ll leave that for some other day, I promise. But first let’s eat, because I am starving and I’m sure you are too.” He says and then helps her get off the bed, and sit in the chair. “Ok, fine.” She replies after picking up à fry and popping it into her mouth.


End file.
